warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Snipetron Vandal
In Update 8, the Snipetron was removed from the game's Market and could no longer be obtained. Despite this, the developers decided to give players a chance to obtain the weapon again, since many players were unable to obtain it before Update 8. The Snipetron Vandal, like the other Vandal weapons, is colored a metallic green-blue and has a Lotus emblem on the stock. The Snipetron Vandal has better characteristics than the regular Snipetron in damage, clip size, and reload speed. Characteristics Advantages: *Deals Armor Piercing damage. **Deals 50% more damage to medium Grineer units. *One polarity slot. *Compared to Snipetron: **Higher base damage **Quieter - enemies need to be much closer to notice you if undetected. **Larger magazine size **Faster reload speed ***Tied with the Lanka for the shortest reload time amongst snipers. *High accuracy. *20% critical chance, making it a prime candidate for crit builds. *Comes with an integrated Orokin Catalyst and its own weapon slot. *Does not make Infested Runners explode when killed. Disadvantages: *Only deals 50% to light Infested units. *High recoil. *Relatively small clip size (somewhat average amongst snipers). *Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. *Can only customise the energy colour, like all other Vandal Weapons. *Impossible to obtain without having participated in the Informant Event. Acquisition The Snipetron Vandal was a weapon reward for the Informant Event, given to players that destroyed at least 20 Grineer Informers. Like the Lato Vandal, it came with its own slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer and Corpus Crewmen as the innate Armor Piercing damage will do extra damage to the former and 400% more to Corpus box heads. *When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. *Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. **The Bronco makes for an excellent compliment, covering close range battles where the Snipetron Vandal suffers. *Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 Magazine Warp to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). *Adding a level 0 Cryo Rounds mod will allow the slowing of enemies in case the first shot doesn't achieve a kill, increasing the chance to score consecutive headshots for devastating damage (If you don't have Cryo Rounds, Stormbringer can stun Sgt. Nef Anyo). *Snipetron Vandal is a viable sniper rifle for stealthy gameplay (if you don't have a Lanka, which is 100% silent), due to its decreased range of detection when compared to Snipetron. *As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. *With maximized Split Chamber (Multishot) and Point Strike (Crit Chance Raise) you have a 72,5% chance of landing atleast one critical hit, with a 22,5% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 27,5% chance to not land a critical hit at all. Trivia *The Snipetron Vandal's in-game tag is properly capitalized, unlike most weapons, and may be the only weapon with such trait. *It is confirmed by DERebecca that the Vandal series weapons will remain exclusive and not available anymore in the future. Media Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetron V1.png Snipetron V2.png|Strong reflections Snipetron V3.png SnipetronVandal1.png __notoc__ Category:Vandal Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Event